In the 3rd Generation Partnership (3GPP) Long Term Evolution Advanced (LTE-A), coverage enhancement techniques have been studied to support wireless transmit/receive units (WTRUs) that may be located in a coverage limited area. Such a WTRU may be delay-tolerant, have reduced capabilities, or operate with limited service when located in a coverage limited area. An example of such a WTRU is a low-cost or low-complexity machine type communication (LC-MTC) WTRU, such as a smart meter or sensor, which may be located, for example, in the basement of a house where very high penetration loss is expected.